Pin Feathers
by freya kurenai
Summary: Block One of the Prussian Explosion of Awesomeness. // PrussiaLatvia.// He dreams of the frozen prince lying in his glass coffin, in the dark castle at the end of the world...


**A/N: **Semestral breaks are good for many things. Sleep is not one of them. However, writing fics is. This is a manifestation of my love for Prussia, and shota-con (subverted). :D If you are disturbed by either of the two, kindly click the Back button on your screen. This is for the benefit of the yaoi community, and Prussia's awesomeness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Axis Powers Hetalia**. Creative -inspirational- license goes to **Fuwa Shinri** for the potatoes, and the adventuristic theme to all authors who've wondered what it would be like to be sucked into a magical world war. With this, I am free to wreak havoc upon this fandom.

**Warnings: **Be prepared for extremely **AU **situations. _**Predictions of war**_, _**slices of life-I-invented**_, hints of _**Ivan and his evilness**_. But the AU-warning pwns all. XD Some explanations will be presented at the end of this fic.

**E-Enjoy! ^_^**

.

X+X+X

.

**Pin Feathers**

.

X+X+X

**#01 - Comfort**

When he sees the little Baltic crying on Russia's front porch, all Prussia really wants is to give him a hug and tell him that everything would be over soon-- but he takes one look at where his right leg used to be, and knows that the lie wouldn't be welcome.

X+X+X

**#02 - Fairytales**

He dreams of the frozen prince lying in his glass coffin, in the dark castle at the end of the world, and wishes that he would be the one to bestow upon him the kiss with which he would awaken.

_He dreams of being free from the czar's unyielding clutches, and knows fairytales really were meant for children. _

X+X+X

**#03 - Soft**

"...P-Prussia-san?"

"Kid, I told you, call me Gilbert!"

"O-Ok...G-Gilbert...san?"

Prussia sighed, "What is it?"

"...W-What's that... on your sh-shoulder?"

"Hm? Oh, this? THIS, kid, is the Awesome Gil-bird. Go on, hold 'im."

"..."

"Well? Isn't he just awesome?"

"He's... soft..."

A decidedly proud 'Hn' was the older nation's reply.

X+X+X

**#04 - Pain **

Latvia knows fear, and imprisonment, and insanity as well. Living with Russia ensured a lifetime of such.

He reads about Prussia's fall, and remembers the day the (_ex_)nation disappeared (_the day he saw him, from Russia's porch, standing and staring_), and that's when he knows pain.

X+X+X

**#05 - Potatoes **

He makes sweet potatoes in the front yard instead of raking the leaves, and pretty soon the little blonde boy across the street notices him, and he crosses the street and they start talking, and there goes Phase One of Gilbert's awesome plan to get Raivis to notice him.

X+X+X

**#06 – Rain**

When he's out buying some groceries for the dinner the three brothers are having, it starts to get cloudy. He hurries his shopping, but still manages to get the whipped cream Edouard asked for. The sky is dark and it's started to drizzle, but thank heavens he's only a few ways away from Toris'.

And that's when he hears the chirping. And the cackling. And the sound of something piercing flesh.

(_And that's when Raivis' life was turned upside down._)

X+X+X

**#07 – Sweets**

From raiding Austria's pantry and his little brother's random bursts of baking-fits, to Feliciano's gelato and France's elegant desserts, Prussia could say that he'd well & truly developed his sweet tooth.

Nothing could beat Latvia's kisses though.

X+X+X

**#08 – Happiness **

_What is happiness _

_Compared to years_

_Of your touch and your memory_

_Your laughter and tears?_

_What I mean is,_

_Would you be mine?_

'_Til the day forever became one with time._

'_Til the day of judgement and punishment divine._

'_Til the day the sun ceases to shine._

_So that I can reply,_

_Nothing, if it is not yours._

He clutched the note to his chest, and he knew his answer.

X+X+X

**#09 – Numbers**

"It's awesome."

That was what the albino third year delinquent had told him when he spotted him spray painting what he presumed was his phone number on the east wall of the middle school.

"Wouldn't it be a bother if someone you didn't like called you?"

The older boy looked over his shoulder, and smirked.

"Nahh. Annoying, sure. But it beats that shit Wussy-Roddy-kins calls music. It would be nice if someone cute called, though." He looked over his shoulder again, and there was the barest hint of a blush on his face. "Someone like you, maybe."

"Oh..." he'd blushed as well, and the boy finished off his piece with a scribble of a little chick at the end.

When the boy left (he'd thrown the can into the bushes and wisely advised Raivis to 'hit the asphalt' before anyone pointed any fingers), he'd lingered between his choices for a split second before taking the number down.

_He did say he wouldn't mind,_ Raivis thought.

And before he left, he fished around the bushes for the spray paint can and changed the 3's into 8's, and the 1's into odd looking zeroes.

Contingency plans, Edouard would have said.

X+X+X

**#10 – Wind**

He reaches out and traces the curve of the boy's ear, smiles when he shivers and tries to bat his hand away, and finally leans over and drops a kiss on his forehead.

He whispers his name, but to the boy on the bed it is nothing but the wind.

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

X+X+X

.

**[NOTES]**

.

.

_**[1] Comfort**_ - Set after a grand war. Yes, Russia's got 'im again. And what happened to Prussia's leg? I have this theory that if you injure him enough, the injury won't heal. Because, since they are the personifications of their nations, and Prussia's 'gone', what's there to regenerate? Bottom line is, someone smacked him a good one, and it stayed.

.

.

_**[2] Fairytales**_ - Can anyone say AU? Oh, and yeah, the POV is Latvia's. XD So Prussia's the frozen prince. Kinda like, a badass version of Sleeping Beauty. Sorta.

.

.

_**[3] Soft**_ - Once, after a UN meeting... Latvia gave in to his curiousity. XD And Prussia being proud of Gil-bird's softness is just TOO CUTE.

.

.

_**[4] Pain**_ - This will be a recurring theme in another list. Reading about Prussia's fall also makes me sad. :( Anyway, this is after _[1] Comfort_, obviously. Did Gilbert try to save him? Who knows. All we know is that he's dead. XP

.

.

_**[5] Potatoes**_ - How many times did I re-type this thing?? XD I remembered a manga by **Fuwa Shinri**, _**'Gravity Eyes'**_, and in one chapter a character was burning some raked leaves, and his friend comes along and asks him _'Oh, are you making some sweet potatoes?'_, and he says _'What?'_, and the friend says _'You have no sense of imagination'_. So, I revised it. XD Phase One, complete! Onto Phase Two!

.

.

_**[6] Rain**_ - This has the flavor of a magic-adventure spiel. About a boy who accidentally stumbles upon a war between worlds or something. But yeah, the lesson of this part is to NEVER STOP WHEN YOU HEAR THE CHIRPING. Gil-bird is trying to warn you...

.

.

_**[7] Sweets**_ - I read somewhere that Austria's got some awesome sweets. Nothing beats the Swiss, in my opinion, but Idk about Latvia's. XD

.

.

_**[8] Happiness**_ - I honestly recited this poem/letter aloud. My brother looked at me funny. It's up to you, who's the sender and receiver. Ambiguousness is my cuddlesome bunny.

.

.

_**[9] Numbers**_ - There's a recurring gag here, present in another piece. See if you can find it. XD And Latvia, you bad boy you. Contingency plans indeed. ~_^

.

.

_**[10] Wind**_ - I was going to do something with kites, my simblings and I played with one a few days ago, but my bedtime called. Could this be related to #2? XD Or am I just confusing the heck out of you, dear reader? Whatever. It's over now.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I'm thinking of grabbing one of these and turning it into an official/proper one-shot. Tell me what you think. XD And check out my other tributes to Gilbert, whose awesomeness pwns all. That is, if you like him with Russia, or Switzerland... or Poland. :D His awesomeness should be experienced by all~!

Russia = #11-20

Switzerland = #21-30

Poland = #31-40


End file.
